


Spooky, Scary, or Fluffy

by Magicandmalice



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Corn Mazes, Fluff, Hux is So Done, Huxloween, Huxloween 2017, M/M, Unsolved Mysteries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: A collection of Fics for Huxloween 2017





	1. Corn Mazes and Unsolved Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Days 1&2 of Huxloween 2017. Unsolved Mysteries and Corn Mazes.
> 
> These are all currently unbeta'd and thus all spelling and grammar errors are mine.

Corn Maze and Unsolved Mysteries:

“Will you just admit you got us lost in this stupid Maze?” Hux grumbled as he stepped over yet another ear of corn. 

“I didn't get us lost. I swear the exit should be right here!” Kylo snapped as he continued walking, eyes shifting left to right as he searched for the exit he knew should be here. 

“Kylo please let's just call Phasma and have her guide us out. We have been in here forever and it's not funny anymore,” Hux sighed as he came to a stop, unwilling to move any further.

“No I refuse to lose to her and Mitaka! As long as we make it out without assistance we win,” Kylo argued turning to face his irate boyfriend.

Hux looked pale, paler than usual, which was really saying something. His eyes were jumping from one patch of shadows to the next and a fine tremor, almost unnoticeable, in his hands betrayed him. Abandoning his search for the exit, Kylo moved over to Hux’s side and wrapped him in his arms. A little surprised at the fierce grip Hux clung to him with.

“A...are you scared Hux?” Kylo asked softly.

“No. I just want to go home,” Hux defened weakly into Kylo's chest.

“Hux it's just me,” Kylo whispered, stroking one hand soothingly over Hux's back while his other kept the redhead pressed close.

“It's your fault! You made me marathon Children of the Corn last night and now this place is freaking me out, I just want to go home,” Hux hiccuped as he finally broke down and let out a little desperate sob.

“Alright Babe I'll call Phasma. She can get us out of here and then I will take you home and we can spend the rest of the night doing whatever you want. Does that sound good,” Kylo asked, as he pulled Hux tighter to him. He had know Hux had been scared by the movies but he hadn't realized it was this bad. He felt bad he had caused Hux this much distress, but he knew just how to fix it.

Keeping hold of Hux with his left arm he fished out his phone with his right hand and called Phasma. Buying a few rounds of drinks and some teasing from the rest of the group was a low price to pay to make sure his Hux was happy.

“Get us out.” Was all Kylo said when Phasma answered and hung up the phone. 

“I promise Baby, nothing will get you out here, it would have to go through me first and I promise that's not happening. Now tell me what do you want to do when we get home?” Kylo asked.

“Hot Apple Cider and I wanna watch Unsolved Mysteries,” Hux demanded refusing to loosen his hold on Kylo.

“Again? We just watched…”

“Cider and Unsolved Mysteries,” Hux repeated.

“Alright I did say whatever you wanted. Though how you can be scared of Children of the Corn and not freaked out by UM at least a little I will never know,” Kylo laughed, pressing a gentle kiss into soft red hair.

“It's interesting and a puzzle to be solved,” Hux replied.

“Whatever you say Babe, oh and look it's the Cavalry,” Kylo said as he saw Phasma come around a corner with a shit eating grin on her face.

“Looks like the drinks are on you then,” Phasma said happily.

“Whatever just take us to the exit,” Kylo sighed, pulling back from Hux though making sure to keep a tight grip around his waist and not saying a word when Hux kept a death grip on the back of his jacket.

“Turn left at the next corner and you're out,” Phasma said before bursting out laughing at the look on their faces. 

Looking down at Hux, Kylo melted at the apologetic look in blue eyes. “Let's get you home.” 

Together the three made it out of the corn maze and back to their group of friends safely. Never noticing the pair of eyes that had followed them, that narrowed in disappointment before turning away in the hopes of finding a new victim. Not everyone would be so lucky tonight.


	2. Fun House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux makes Kylo forget about all the mirrors around then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Huxloween 2
> 
> House of Mirrors

“I hate mirrors’’

“Kylo you're the one that wanted to come in the fun house. I would have been happy to just hit the haunted house ride again.” Hux said as he turned another corner and ran into a mirror. Damn he had been sure that had been the real Kylo.

“I forgot these were in here,” Kylo admitted sheepishly, before letting out a curse as he to smack into another mirror.

“I don't know, I'm rather enjoying this. So many Kylo's… an interesting thought.” Hux chuckled, he knew Kylo was still sensitive about the scar on his face from his accident. He also knew exactly how to take his mind off of it. The sharply indrawn breath and sudden hunger in the many eyes reflected back at him let him know he had succeeded.

“I wonder what you would do if there were multiples of you?” Hux asked with a dirt smile playing on his lips.

“Anything you would let me get away with.” Kylo growled, suddenly much more invested in locating his boyfriend and getting them out of here and to a more private place.

Hux felt a thrill run through him at both the words and the sudden sight before him, lunging forward suddenly he grabbed Kylo's sides, laughing at the loud shriek it caused.   
“That's was a dirty move.” Kylo laughed grabbing his boyfriend and pinning him to the closest mirror.

“My dirty moves are what you love about me though.” Hux purred, wrapping his arms around Kylo's neck and rubbing himself against all that hard muscle.

“Fuck. Let's get out of here and you I'll show you a few of my own dirty moves.” Kylo gasped as fire licked up his spine.

“Lead the way.” 

Kylo grabbed Hux's hand and spent the next few minutes very focused on finding a way out or the cursed House of Mirrors Maze. Once outside and getting a breath of fresh night air scented with popcorn and cotton candy, Kylo dragged Hux close to his side. “You have two minutes to help me find the nearest secluded spot for me to bend you over and while you tell me just what you would do with more of me, it I swear I will take you right here.”

Hux shivered at the words and quickly set off to a wooded area on the outskirts of the fair they had passed earlier. If he had known this would have been the end result he might have dragged Kylo through that mirror maze sooner, so much wasted time. But who knew, maybe he could convince Kylo for another trip through the House of Mirrors afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr at [magicandmalice](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 6 if Huxloween 2017
> 
> Bonfire

“Hux you're on fire!” 

The loud voice in his ear startled him out of his thoughts and made his eyes dart to the marshmallow currently in flames at the end of his skewer. Frantically waving it until the flame died out, Hux cringed at the charred husk that remained. 

“The look on your face.” Kylo howled with laughter at Huxs side.

“So glad I could amuse you.” Hux responded dryly and rolling his eyes.

“Where were you Hux?” Phasma asked.

Looking at her through the flames of the bonfire, Hux sighed and moved to try and remove the melted mess and get it on a graham cracker and chocolate. He felt he was making more of a mess than anything but nothing to do about it now.

“Fine keep your secrets but try not to burn down the forest.” Phasma said before turning back to resume her conversation with Mitaka.

“Hux stop, as amusing as this is you are coated in marshmallow,” Kylo laughed, quickly taking away Hux's stick and utterly destroyed attempt at a s’more. Putting it aside he tossed a few wet wipes in Hux’s direction while he went about setting up a new stick and marshmallow. Holding it above the flames until it was just the right shade or golden brown, then quickly making up the gooey treat before turning back to a much cleaner Hux.

“How about we try this again?” Kylo smiled and held up the sweet and placed it near Hux's mouth.

“I can feed myself you know.” Hux muttered, a blush creeping up his cheeks and over his ears.

“This way is better.” Kylo swore. Eyes locked on Hux's lips as he moved the treat a bit closer.

“Pervert.” Hux whispered before leaning in and taking a small nibble of graham cracker, chocolate and marshmallow.

“That's not how you eat these and you know it. Open that mouth and take a bite like I know you can.” Kylo purred.

Deciding two could play at this game, Hux opened his mouth and took a larger bite, keeping his eyes locked on Kylo as he let out a soft moan. Enjoying the way the light from the bonfire lit up Kylo's face and danced in his eyes. He barely held back his laugh when he saw the lust flare and Kylo lean in towards him.

“You're right, it is better this way. I could get used to this kind of treatment.” Hux murmured as he pulled away, making sure to keep distance between them. 

“There's still some left…”

“Too sweet you can finish it.”

Kylo looked at the mess of chocolate and marshmallow remaining in his hand and looked up at the pleased smirk on Hux's face before making a decision he would probably pay for later. Tossing the rest of the s'more into the fire, Kylo shot his left hand out and wrapped it around Hux's neck to pull him in close, while he used his right to smear chocolate and marshmallow over pink lips parted in shock.   
Before Hux could get a word out, Kylo's lips where on his, tongue flicking out to lick away the sweet mess bit by bit in between wet kisses. When there was nothing left to clean Kylo finally pulled back, breath uneven as he watched a panting Hux stare at him dazed for a moment.

“If you two are gonna do that go find a tree to hide behind out of hearing distance.” Phasma ordered as she threw a graham cracker at them.

Maybe it was the sugar making him a bit giddy, or the night air, hell maybe it was the way Kylo looked half in shadow and half in light from the bonfire, whatever it was had Hux off the ground and pulling Kylo up behind him. 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Hux purred as he dragged a wildly grinning Kylo behind him out of the safety of the firelight and into the shadows. “Don't wait up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr at [magicandmalice](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr at [magicandmalice](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com)


End file.
